


No Freaks Allowed

by Lost_Boy



Category: Puddles Pity Party
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Relationships: Puddles Pity Party/OC





	No Freaks Allowed

The caravan stopped at a rest stop along the highway that broke off into big parking lot with a diner by the beach. There weren't that many people around the parking lot, but they could see that people were staring from the windows.

"Are we allowed to stay here?” she asked him. Puddles shrugged. A couple of cops saw them getting ready to approach and just then, a waitress approached them. "Here it comes..." she said, she shook her head. They came out just as Puddles got out, and hesitated, giving each other a look. "Guys, you're gonna have to move, you're disturbing everyone." Among their cries of disappointment and frustration, Sal spoke up. "They should mind their own freakin' business, we ain't hardly step foot in the parkin' lot, how we disturbin' anybody!" The big man rolled his eyes, one cop was about to say something smart when they saw her ducking out of view.

"Hey you! Come here!" He called, instead. She came around and he walked up to her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with these people?" "I believe that's my own business." She crossed her arms. The cop leaned in, "Are you being held against your will?" He sort of half-whispered. "Just say the word and I'll blast em'." He said a little louder. For a moment she grimaced, then smiled, attract more flies with honey she thought. "Actually, they're my friends and we're all tired. Couldn't we just buy something and be on our way?" She begged, literally batting her eyelashes. The cop thought for a moment and relented. "You could go in and get something, the rest of the freakshow stays out here." He said, sternly. She nodded and jumped up and down, looking over to her lover who couldn’t help but the slightest grin. Sal spit at his feet. 

Later, her cries could be heard from across the lot, he looked at her in awe as she rode him. She relished in his expression as he mouthed his praises. "Fuck me, fuck me, I fucking love this cock." She moaned into his ear, it sent a chill across his back. The feel of her soft, supple skin and the look of pure lust in her eyes had him on the edge. When she shook and slammed into him slotting his mouth with hers begging to taste and suck his tongue he matched her with his thrusts, shuddering and spilling ropes of cum into her warm, wet cunt. He held her close, she nipped and licked his neck, tasting his sweat, and kissed and sucked at his collarbone. She pushed him back gently to look into his eyes. "I love you."


End file.
